Bow to the Empress of Today
by ReconditeAgony
Summary: What if Asuka won against Charlotte Flair at WrestleMania 34?


_Damn it! The Figure 8 again!_ thought the Empress of Tomorrow.

Charlotte Flair had once again left the Japanese woman holding on for dear life, the pressure becoming incredibly hard to take much longer. It felt like someone or something was squeezing her entire body.

Asuka though had no plans to give up. She was more than willing to add another one to her list that was still growing. Another digit to her streak, a new reign. She wanted it so badly. She ached for it.

This aching desire was just as powerful as when she had held the NXT Women's Championship, if not more powerful. The desire was raw that it burned her heart, motivating her to hold on a little longer as she struggled to find a way out of the blonde's submission.

"Don't give up, must keep the streak going, no one is ready," Asuka told herself.

These words furthered her aching desire to keep going. She refused to stop until Charlotte was down in defeat after being stuck in the Asuka Lock.

After being stuck in this submission in what felt like an eternity, the Empress sat up then punched her opponent, promoting her to let go. This gave Asuka the opportunity to for a pin. However, Charlotte kicked out at two.

Asuka shut her eyes in attempt to refrain herself from going ballistic. The frustration she was feeling reminded her so much of last year, when she faced Ember Moon. She knew she would have to go great lengths if she wanted to keep her streak alive, which she in no doubt wanted to.

Cursing quietly in her native language, Asuka opened her eyes, ignoring the pressure wearing off from her legs and gave a long gaze to Charlotte, wondering what to do next.

The Empress didn't know how many more kicks she would have to give in order to greatly stumble the woman in front of her, so that she could put her in her submission without the latter escaping. Despite this, Asuka was more than willing to take these tough steps, and she knew that halting the blonde's momentum would be quite a sight.

Suddenly, a twisted yet adorable smile creaked on her face. All feelings of vulnerability were buried deep in the back of her mind, and her sliver bit of doubt was gone.

She chuckled to herself when Charlotte jumped in surprise. The smile and the chuckle from Asuka was that side of her that told her opponent messing with her was at the very least, a fatal mistake.

The Empress of Tomorrow began delivering brutal kicks, showing no signs of stopping until she kicked Charlotte enough to stumble her.

After about fifteen kicks, Asuka delivered one more kick, this one harder than the rest, knocking Charlotte down.

Asuka smiled to herself, now excited that the time was coming. She was that much closer to continuing her streak, adding another woman to her list of women she had defeated, and adding a new reign to her impressive achievements.

She quickly rushed to her opponent, locking her in for the Asuka Lock. Charlotte groaned and Asuka chuckled again.

"You're not ready, Charlotte!" taunted Asuka as she held on tighter.

She chuckled yet again, hoping it was enough to haunt her fading opponent. She had never felt this dominant and powerful since defeating her last opponent. She felt on top of this world, but she knew she wasn't finished.

Much to her surprise and relief, Asuka watched Charlotte tap the match, signaling for the match's end. The crowd cheered loudly for the winning competitor.

Asuka took a few seconds to process what had just happened. She defeated another woman, she added a second reign to her mental resume, and her streak lived on.

"Here's your winner by submission, and new Smackdown Women's Champion, Asuka!"

She turned to the referee who handed her the title. She took it without a word then looked down at the title she was holding. The weight of it was quite heavy but that didn't matter to her.

A big smile broke upon Asuka's face as she held the title high up as far as she could go in the air. She knew what this victory felt to her.

Asuka was no longer the Empress of Tomorrow. She was the Empress of Today.

After what felt like a minute, Asuka brought her title down to waist level. At the same time, she could see interviewer Renee Young getting into the ring, holding a microphone in her hand.

A post-match interview was something The Empress least expected, but she figured it'd be best to give the WWE Universe her word. She knew she wasn't arrogant. She had proven herself multiple times that her dominance didn't need much discussion on her part.

She turned to Renee who stood next to her, the smile refusing to break away from her face.

"Asuka, congratulations," said Renee. "Give us your thoughts about this victory?"

Luckily for Asuka, she didn't need to say much. She had already shown what her victory meant to her, and it wasn't something of pure arrogance.

"No one is ready for Asuka!" she finally said, raising her title up in the air again, the cheers erupting once again.

Asuka turned away from Renee, the smile still plastered on her face. She had never felt this accomplished and she knew that she had more to add to her list.

915 days and counting. Her undefeated streak, still standing.

She looked down at the defeated Charlotte who was close to a turnbuckle positioned in a fetal position with her shoulders shaking, a chuckle escaping from the former's lips.

"Poor Charlotte Flair," laughed Asuka.

She felt no pity. Only deadpan amusement at the blonde's anguishing defeat. The anguished sobs from Charlotte only further added to Asuka's amusement.

After a long moment, Asuka looked back up at the audience, cherishing her moment. She knew that now, she was going to have to hold on longer, if she wanted to keep adding more days to her undefeated streak.

After all, no one was ready for Asuka. It was time to bow to the Empress of Today.

**...**

**Hey guys! I wrote this fic because I know me, and a lot of other people were less than pleased to see Charlotte go over Asuka at WrestleMania 34. Asuka really should've won. She shouldn't have lost her streak so soon, especially if they weren't going to have Ember Moon be the one to do it.**

**I also have another Asuka fanfic work in progress. It's about a certain feud we wish we would've gotten, but due to certain circumstances, it didn't happen. I won't reveal anything else because it'll spoil who Asuka's opponent for this certain next feud is.**

**Thanks guys! :)**


End file.
